Rache
by kariker
Summary: Tatort München: Franz Leitmayr ist krank. Also müssen Ivo Batic und Carlo Menzinger allein los - aber dann kommt alles anders und die Münchener Kommissare müssen am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass kein Gefühl so mächtig ist wie der Durst nach Rache!


Das ist eine Story, die ich gerade über die Münchener Tatort-Kommissare schreibe und auf poste. Vielleicht gibs hier auch noch Fans des Münchener Tatort-Fandoms. Deswegen stell ich die Story hier auch ein. Bei Interesse poste ich auch die übrigen Kapitel. Habe auch noch weitere Storys über die Münchner. Viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Der Tatort gehört mir nicht, die Kommissare auch nicht, nur die Story und mit der mache ich keinen Gewinn! Alles nur aus Freude am Schreiben :)

„Krank? Etz hör aber auf!"

Ivos Stimme schallte so laut durch das Telefon, dass Franz sich den Hörer vom Ohr riss.

„Ja… krank…" murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen, „weißt, des is, wenn ma im Bett liegt und…"

„Franz!"

Musste Ivo so ins Telefon brüllen? Franz' Kopf brummte ohnehin.

„Hast verstanden, was ich g'sagt hab?"

„Hab ich, Ivo, Du schreist laut genug…" Franz war kurz davor, einfach aufzulegen.

Ivo ließ sich überhaupt nicht beirren: „Wir wissen, wo der Scheißkerl ist, Franz. Des is ein totsicherer Hinweis. Heute kriegen wir den!"

Normalerweise wäre Franz genauso enthusiastisch… wenn es ihm auch nur halbwegs gut gehen würde – vielleicht auch nicht… er wusste es nicht. Wusste nur, dass er einfach weiter schlafen wollte.  
Er stöhnte: „Ich krieg heut niemanden, Ivo. Net amal an Fuß ausm Bett…"

„Aber Franz! Wir sind seit Wochen hinter dem her! Du wolltest den doch auch unbedingt kriegen!" Die Stimme des Kollegen klang ungeduldig.

Normalerweise wäre Ivo besorgter gewesen, hätte auch mal gefragt, ob er was für ihn tun könnte – vielleicht auch nicht… Franz wusste auch das nicht.  
Er war nur kaputt!

„Wollt ich, aber ich bin krank. Mir geht's scheiße, okay? Also lass mich in Frieden und nimm den Carlo mit! Viel Spaß!" Es gelang ihm nicht, den Ärger aus seiner schwachen Stimme herauszuhalten, ehe er auflegte. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er das Telefon neben sich auf den Boden sinken und zog sich gegen den Schüttelfrost die Decke über den Kopf.

„Den Carlo? Des is net dei Ernst!" Ivos Stimme hallte laut durchs Büro.

„Was is mit mir?" tönte es von nebenan.

„Franz? Franz?" Ivo nahm den Hörer vom Ohr und starrte darauf, während Carlo in die Zwischentür trat.

„Was is'n? Was brüllst'n rum?" fragte er.

„Der hat einfach aufg'legt. Ja, spinnt der?" Ivos Stimme klang ungläubig.

„Wer hat aufg'legt? Und was is mit mir?" fragte Carlo mit aufgesetzter Geduld von der Tür her.

Ivo blickte auf und schien den Kollegen erst jetzt zu bemerken.  
„Was? Na, der Franz… der Franz hat einfach aufg'legt. Und er kommt net!"

Jetzt war es an Carlo, ungläubig zu schauen: „Der lässt's sich entgehen, diesen Mistkerl zu schnappen?"

„Sagt, er wär krank…" Ivo legte den Hörer auf.

„Krank isser? Und da brüllst Du ihn so an?" Carlo schüttelte den Kopf, „was hat er'n?"

„Weiß net… ich hab net g'fragt." Ivo ging Richtung Tür und griff zu seiner Jacke.

„Na, Du bist ja a super Freund…"

Ivo warf ihm einen halb schuldbewussten, halb finsteren Blick zu, aber Carlo fragte gleich weiter: „und was war mit mir?"

Der Kroate nahm mit einem Achselzucken seine Jacke vom Haken: „Ja, allein hol ich mir den Mistkerl net…"

„Ach, und da derf i auch amal raus, ja? Wie großzügig!" Carlo klang halb sarkastisch, halb belustigt.  
„Freust Dich g'scheid, so wie'st schaust! Traust mir des net zu?" Er grinste und griff nach seiner eigenen Jacke.

Ivo warf Carlo einen vielsagenden Blick zu, sagte nichts und verließ das Büro, um zum Auto zu gehen. Carlo musste sich beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Als sie nebeneinander die Treppen hinunter gingen, warf Carlo einen Seitenblick auf Ivo. Er griff nach seiner Schulter und hielt ihn an: „Wie etz? Traust mir des echt net zu oder was?"

Ivo sah ihm nicht in die Augen und brummte nur unwirsch. Er drehte sich zum Gehen. „Komm jetzt!" war alles, was zu hören war.

„Arschloch" zischte Carlo, während er hinter dem Kollegen aus der Tür trat.

Als sie miteinander im Auto saßen sie aus dem Hof fuhren, herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Schließlich räusperte sich Ivo und begann in versöhnlichem Tonfall: „Weißt, es geht net ums Zutrauen…"

„Lass es, Ivo!" knurrte Carlo vom Beifahrersitz. Er konnte vieles ab, er machte die ganze Drecksarbeit für seine beiden Chefs, ertrug ihre Launen und blieb meistens halbwegs ruhig dabei. Aber wenn sie ihn wie einen Idioten dastehen ließen und ihm zeigten, dass sie ihn nicht als vollwertigen Polizisten betrachteten, brachte ihn das auf die Palme. Gerade Ivo war da gut drin…

„Carlo…"

„Kannst Du net einfach mal akzeptieren, dass ich auch auf der Polizeischule war? Dass ich auch was kann?" Carlo ärgerte sich im gleichen Moment, er kam sich vor wie ein quengliges Kind. Manchmal fühlte er sich Ivo gegenüber wie der kleine Bruder, der nie ernst genommen wird.

„Ja…, ich weiß, Carlo! Ich bin's halt g'wohnt… na ja, mit dem Franz zu arbeiten…"  
Ivo druckste rum, wie immer, wenn er sich nicht entschuldigen konnte oder wollte.

„Ja ja, passt scho!"  
Und wie immer gab Carlo nach.

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter. Schließlich räusperte sich Ivo noch einmal: „Ich hätt mal fragen sollen…"

„Häh?" war Carlos geistreicher Kommentar.

„Franz! Ich hätt fragen sollen, was er hat und ob ich ihm was besorgen soll…" sagte Ivo fast reumütig, „jetzt isser sauer!"  
In diesem Moment hatte Carlo fast Mitleid. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und antwortete: „Naja, nach dem aufmunternden Gespräch mit Dir geht's ihm b'stimmt scho wieder besser…"

Ivo warf ihm einen bösen Seitenblick zu und bremste dann abrupt ab. „Mir sind da!" knurrte er und stieg aus.

Sie standen vor einem hohen Altbau-Mietshaus, dessen Tür sich gerade öffnete: Eine junge Frau verließ das Haus.  
Ivo sprang schnell zur Tür, um sie offen zu halten und die beiden traten ein.

„Erdgeschoss links, hat er g'sagt", sagte Ivo leise.

Seit über vier Wochen waren sie auf der Suche nach einem Mann, der mindestens drei Kinder missbraucht und umgebracht hatte. Am Anfang waren sie völlig im Dunklen getappt. Aber nach dem letzten Fall vor einer guten Woche konnte eine Zeugin eine brauchbare Beschreibung des mutmaßlichen Täters abgeben. Seitdem hatten sie immerhin ein Phantombild, mit dem seit einigen Tagen in der Zeitung gefahndet wurde. Viele Anrufe und Mails hatten nichts brauchbares ergeben, aber heute morgen hatte ein Bewohner dieses Hauses angerufen, der den Mann zweifelsfrei als seinen Nachbarn, einen Herrn Martin, identifizierte. Er hatte ihn zwar noch nicht oft gesehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es sich um Gesuchten handelte.

Als die beiden Kommissare vor der Tür zur linken Erdgeschosswohnung standen, nickten sie sich knapp zu und zogen ihre Waffen. Ivo drückte auf den Klingelknopf. In der Wohnung rührte sich nichts. Nach einer Weile nickte er Carlo noch einmal zu und ohne weitere Vorwarnung trat der die Tür ein. Ivo drückte sich mit der vorgehaltenen Waffe als erster durch die offene Tür und zielte in den Flur der dunklen Wohnung. Offenbar waren die Rollläden geschlossen, so dass von außen kaum Licht herein fiel. Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn, aber entweder war die Lampe oder der Schalter kaputt – der Flur blieb dunkel.

Während er sich nach vorne schob und Carlo hinter sich hörte, rief er in die Wohnung hinein: „Herr Martin! Polizei! Wir wissen, dass Sie hier sind! Kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus!"

Als sich nichts rührte, öffnete er mit einem Tritt eine Tür neben sich, die vom Gang weg in ein Zimmer führte. Hier funktionierte das Licht und Ivo fand sich in einem leeren Arbeitszimmer. Währenddessen war Carlo planmäßig zur nächsten Tür vorgerückt und sah sich im Zimmer um. Während er noch das anliegende Bad untersuchte, stürmte Ivo in ein weiteres Zimmer, in dem er mit dem Lichtschalter den gleichen Erfolg hatte wie vorher im Flur. Schnell schob er sich auf die sichtbaren Ritzen in den Rollläden zu, um Licht in das Zimmer zu lassen. Aber ehe er das Fenster erreichte, spürte er plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz am Hinterkopf, der ihm die Sinne raubte.

Dass er kurz darauf auf dem Boden aufschlug, bemerkte er nicht mehr.

tbc


End file.
